


Bargain

by Hannelore_Grace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannelore_Grace/pseuds/Hannelore_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a secret, and Sebastian's not in the business of keeping quiet without incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

From the first day he had arrived on campus, Sebastian had cursed himself for not filling out his housing form before the appropriate deadline. He'd only barely managed to get himself a room on campus, and even then he'd been subjected to random housing since all of his former friends from Eton had already paired themselves off together. He supposed this was the penance he'd have to pay for being a repeat offender procrastinator, but surely being forced to room with the scrawny Irish twat currently shuffling around the dorm at Fuck-O'clock in the morning was too strong a punishment for his offense. 

"The fuck are you doing?" Sebastian growled, his face still half-buried under his pillow as he glared at Jim through a single slitted eye.

Jim stiffened for a moment, and his lips pressed into a thin line. The hazy glow of the streetlight outside their window illuminated him in thin slats of light, allowing Sebastian to see the bundle of sheets wrapped tight around themselves like a swaddled baby. Jim had them clutched close to his chest, as if trying to shove them up under his shirt and out of sight.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might as well wash my sheets," Jim answered succinctly as he crammed the wadded up sheets into his laundry basket.

That was a lie if Sebastian had ever heard one; it was true that Jim's sleep patterns were random at best, but it was always glaringly obvious when he did succumb to slumber. First of all, he snored in this breathy, nasally way that made Sebastian want to hold a pillow over his face until he just _shut up_ , and secondly he kicked and twitched something awful, shaking their entire bunk. Every time Jim slept, Sebastian was distinctly reminded of a flea-bitten old dog wheezing its way closer to death. Having just spent the last two hours getting randomly jarred awake by Jim's obnoxious sleep patterns, he could attest to the fact that Jim _had_ been asleep, and very deep in it at that.

However, it was too fucking early for Sebastian to dispute Jim's assertions, particularly since he couldn't sensibly argue with the little bastard even when he was fully conscious, so he let it slide, grunting out a single, "Whatever," before flopping back over on his side and tugging his sheets up above his head. Seemingly satisfied with Sebastian's dismissal, Jim left the dorm with his burden of bedding, the door slamming closed behind him. 

For several long minutes Sebastian laid in silence, doing his best to force himself back to sleep before Jim returned and disrupted his sleep cycle _again._ Sleep was not coming easily, however, and soon he found himself wondering why exactly Jim had lied about his intentions behind washing his sheets at such an absurd hour. The obvious answer was that he'd creamed himself in his sleep like an immature little teenager, but that didn't quite fit. Sebastian had been very aware of the noises Jim had been making in his slumber, and they didn't sound like the sort one made while rutting into their mattress. After that, it didn't take too long for Sebastian to connect the dots. As the picture came together in his mind, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. The thought of that arrogant, condescending little prick _pissing himself_ was just too good to be true, but it was the only answer Sebastian could see which explained Jim's evasive behavior.

Greater than his surprise at the discovery that Jim had wet himself, however, was Sebastian's surprise at finding his cock stiffening beneath his pants the more he thought about it. He rubbed his palm down against his erection, futilely trying to stave it off, but eventually he gave up and merely took himself in hand. A squirt of lotion from the bottle stowed under his bed, and he was ready to go, fondling himself in long, slick strokes that had him biting his lip in pleasure. 

He rocked his hips upward, imagining that the smooth confines of his hand was Jim's tight little hole. He pictured Jim squirming underneath himself, protesting as Sebastian roughly fingered him open. He could practically hear Jim's snarled insults, which were utterly useless as Sebastian held his hips firmly in place and plunged into him. He increased the speed of his fist, mimicking the hard, pounding rhythm that he wanted to adopt when fucking Jim into the mattress. His fingers twisted around the tip of his own cock as he pictured taking Jim so hard that the scrawny young man wouldn't even be able to get his prick up. Jim would sound so pretty, Sebastian decided, when whimpers replaced his barbed derision and the only words he could form was pleas for Sebastian to _please stop, no more._ Sebastian groaned and palmed his balls with his other hand, envisioning that he was fondling Jim's flaccid cock, teasing him mercilessly while his other hand pressed into Jim's full, distended bladder. And when he came, Sebastian imagined that the hot spurts of semen falling onto his stomach was Jim finally giving in, Jim finally submitting to him, Jim letting go and emptying his bladder for Sebastian.

Sebastian trailed his fingers through the come splattered over his stomach, still loosely stroking his softening cock until it became too sensitive to bear any more. He let his eyes fall closed and his head flop back onto the pillow as he panted his way through the aftershocks of his climax. Briefly, he entertained the thought of Jim laying wrecked next to him, curled in a puddle of his own urine which Sebastian had forced out of him. The image was almost enough to make Sebastian attempt to force a second orgasm out of himself, to stroke himself off again while imagining continuing to fuck Jim while shoving the other man's face into the mess he'd made on the sheets, but Sebastian knew the orgasm would be far from satisfying if he did that to himself. Instead, he tucked the fantasy away for later use and reached under the bed once again to snatch a couple of tissues from the box beneath his mattress. He was awkwardly leaned over like that, mid-tissue retrieval, when he heard the lock clicking open in the door. He hardly even had time to process the noise, let alone cover himself up, before the door swung open and Jim entered the dorm, now empty-handed.

They both froze, staring at one another as Jim assessed Sebastian's position. If the come smeared over his stomach wasn't telling enough, Sebastian was sure that Jim could infer what had happened from the flush on his face and the rather obvious lack of pants which allowed his cock to rest slickly against his thigh. Deciding that there was no point in trying to cover up what he'd been doing, Sebastian finished snatching his tissues out of the box and began cleaning himself up, acting as if he didn't give a damn that Jim had just caught him post-wank.

"That's disgusting," Jim sneered while moving to his desk to open his laptop. Evidently, he didn't plan on attempting to sleep again tonight. Not that Sebastian blamed him after what had happened the first time.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Sebastian replied coolly. "Least wanking off is something any _normal_ bloke in uni does. Can't say that I know any others who piss the bed, though."

Jim turned sharply to Sebastian, his teeth bared in a manner that Sebastian thought was meant to be intimidating. "I didn't piss the bed," he said bitingly, although the pink glow on his cheeks and ears said otherwise.

"Right. You just happened to wake up and fancy washing the sheets you just washed over the weekend."

"They smelled funny because I've got a sweaty, disgusting _oaf_ sleeping on the bed beneath mine. I can't sleep when you've stank up the entire dorm."

"Do you think the dorm smelled better before or after you made it reek of soiled nappies?"

"Fuck off, Sebastian!" Jim finally yelled, his hands balled into little shaking fists at his sides. It was almost cute, Sebastian thought, the way he was trying to frighten him. 

Sebastian, however, was very nearly over the moon with glee. He never had anything to hold over Jim's head, to use to take him down a peg. Sure, Sebastian had more friends and had fucked around more than Jim, but Jim didn't care about those things. There wasn't any fun in taunting Jim with things that he didn't give a damn about. _This_ , however, this misfortune of Jim's was the perfect ammo Sebastian had been waiting for. Finally, he could shove Jim's words back in his face. Finally, he could put the pesky little twat back in his place, or else humiliate him by telling everyone that Jim Moriarty wet the bed like a scared little toddler.

"Do you suck your thumb as well?" Sebastian asked, pressing onward. "You know, I was considering buying you one of those mouth guard things to stop you from snoring, but maybe all you really need is a nice, new dummy. Would that make little Jimmy happy?"

Jim gave a snarl and abruptly lunged at Sebastian. His weight knocked Sebastian over on his bed so that they were both sprawled on it, tangled amongst the sheets as Jim tried to land a solid punch on him. Sebastian, meanwhile, was working on regaining his balance so he could use his weight to pin Jim to the mattress. After a fair amount of scuffling and cursing, he finally got enough leverage to flip them over, pressing down on Jim with his full weight so that Jim was caught beneath him, struggling helplessly. It was only as Jim's clothed thigh dragged up against Sebastian's prick that he remembered he had yet to put his pants back on. He fought back an aroused growl as he realized that he had Jim pinned and helpless beneath him, and utterly at his mercy.

"You know what I was thinking when I was wanking off?" Sebastian asked, leaning down so he was nipping at Jim's ear. "I was thinking of fucking you. Pounding into you so hard that you pissed yourself. I was thinking of holding you so tight you bruised and then forcing you to wet all over yourself and me. Wouldn't that be fun? I could do it now. Shove my pants in your mouth and press your face into the mattress so hard that you can hardly breathe, let alone scream, then fuck you until you cried. Sounds so nice, doesn't it?"

Jim gave a frustrated snarl and turned his head, snapping his teeth futilely at Sebastian in an effort to bite him. "Fuck you," he hissed. "I'll report you for this first thing tomorrow morning."

"And my dad will pay to make the report go away," Sebastian shrugged. "You might get a new room, but maybe that's what I want? Maybe I want you to run off to report me so I won't have to see your sorry arse in this room again." As he spoke, Sebastian palmed between Jim's legs, sizing up the girth of the organ hidden beneath the fabric of his pants. "Or...We could do this the easy way. You could admit that you're a bed-wetting infant, _show me_ what a pitiful little prick you are, and then I'll let you go finish your laundry like this never happened. Everything about tonight will be forgotten."

Jim squirmed again, renewing his efforts at breaking free, but quickly gave up once he realized that there was no way to break loose of Sebastian's grip. "What do you mean? You want me to piss myself in front of you? That's disgusting."

"Yeah, well I'm sure that there are quite a few people who would like to know that Jim Moriarty has to wear nappies to bed. I know I'm not the only person on campus you've pissed off, and I also know that some of those other people could be a lot more creative with how they apply the knowledge than I am."

"You're such a fucking arsehole."

"Hey, I'm giving you a choice here," Sebastian said, putting on a look of innocence. "I don't _want_ to tell all those people about your little problem, but I'm not in the business of getting nothing for doing favors for people." He squeezed Jim's cock harder, smirking down at him. He could actually see Jim weighing the pros and cons of his offer, and Sebastian knew that it would only take a little push before Jim finally caved in to his will. "It'll be our secret," he murmured into Jim's ear, scraping his teeth down the pale expanse of skin just below Jim's jaw.

Jim remained silent for several long beats, but Sebastian could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to decide what to do. He could just imagine all the thoughts running through Jim's head; the odds of Sebastian being honest about not telling anyone else, the many varied ways in which Jim's other enemies could put the knowledge of his bed wetting problem to use, the chances of him being able to transfer schools before any of this became a problem. Sebastian knew, however, that eventually he would come to the only logical conclusion available: It was just easier to do what Sebastian asked, and trust that this whole mess would be swept under the rug.

There was a few more moments of hesitation before Jim finally spoke up.

"Alright."

_Bingo._

"But-- I want to get off as well."

Sebastian paused for a moment, looking down at Jim with an arched eyebrow. "I thought that was 'disgusting'."

"I'm going to be pissing my pants, Sebastian. I think we've gone past the point at which getting a hand job from a thick-skulled imbecile is repellant."

"You know, typically when you're trying to convince someone to stroke you off, it's best not to insult them right beforehand," Sebastian said mildly. "Just a thought."

"Oh, you can have those?"

"Prick."

"Wanker." 

"That I am," Sebastian smirked while gripping Jim's cock more tightly through his pants. He felt Jim squirming under his touch, and was pleased to find that his cock had stiffened somewhat under his wandering hand. "You know, I think you're enjoying this a lot more than you're letting on." He settled his weight down more heavily on Jim, shifting so that he was straddling Jim's hips, his own bare cock rubbing down against Jim's clothed erection. He nudged Jim's head to the side so he could mouth at his ear and neck once again, a low hum escaping his lips as he nuzzled into the warmth of Jim's skin, licking up the salty flavor of it.

"And I think you're mistaking an involuntary reaction to physical stimulation for actual interest in the activities currently at hand."

"And you're doing that annoying thing where you talk a lot to try and divert the conversation," Sebastian countered. His teeth bit down on the muscle at the base of Jim's neck, and he couldn't help but grin as he felt Jim tense beneath him. "Now shut up and don't do anything unless you're told."

"That wasn't part of our arrangement."

"Well it is now." Sebastian gave Jim's thigh an admonishing slap and continued mouthing at his neck. He felt Jim heaving an irritated sigh, but he doubted that Jim was terribly disinterested in their activities if his stiff cock was anything to go by. Sebastian lightly nibbled over Jim's collarbone while allowing the hand that wasn't busy massaging Jim's prick to push up beneath his shirt. He bypassed the soft pudge of Jim's stomach, his fingers trailing briefly through the line of hair beneath Jim's belly button before moving upwards to roll his nipple between his fingers. Jim's skin was hot under Sebastian's hand, and his nipple soon came to a hardened point between his fingers. Sebastian continued sucking over Jim's adam's apple before giving a dissatisfied grunt and sitting up.

"Arms up," he ordered, then tugged Jim's shirt up over his head in one quick motion. He tossed it aside and promptly went back to licking and nibbling a wet trail down Jim's neck, this time moving farther downward until his lips dragged over Jim's nipple, his tongue flicking against the tip of it. Jim squirmed beneath him once again, but Sebastian held him down firmly.

"I don't remember this being part of the arrangement either," Jim said, his voice sounding more strained than usual. He was slightly ashamed of his bulging erection which was now tenting his pants, but he couldn't deny that he was growing more keen on the idea of getting off with Sebastian. He shivered when Sebastian's teeth scraped against the tender flesh of his nipple and repressed a groan as Sebastian tightened his grip around his cock. 

"And I don't remember giving you permission to talk," Sebastian replied. He pressed wet kisses down Jim's sternum until he arrived at the base of his ribcage. He paused long enough to nestle his nose into the warm pudge of Jim's stomach, breathing in his scent, then moved lower until his mouth was level with the bulge in Jim's pants. He nuzzled his cheek against Jim's cock and began sucking wet kisses down his length through the fabric. He smirked and gave Jim's thigh a light pinch when Jim gave a whine and arched up against him. "Like that, do you?"

Jim gave an indignant huff but then tried putting on an expression of carelessness. "It's not so bad," he said.

"The way you've soaked through your pants says it's not bad at all," Sebastian chuckled, moving to suck over the damp patch where pre-come had turned the fabric of Jim's pants sticky. His eyes flicked up and he smirked as he watched Jim reacting to the pressure over the tip of his cock. Jim's fingers had curled tight into the sheets, twisting them taut as he struggled between wanting more from Sebastian and wanting to break free of him.

Sebastian pulled away then, grabbing the waistband of Jim's pants in his hands to tug them down. Jim's eyes widened and he kicked, his body twisting as he tried to roll away from Sebastian. "No. The pants stay on," he insisted.

"Jim, that's fucking stupid," Sebastian replied while taking hold of Jim's wrists and pinning them above his head. "You were the one that said you wanted to get off."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Nope. Too late for that. No take-backsies."

"What are you, five?"

"I'm a horny teenager, that's what I am," Sebastian replied. "Now hold still and let me get your pants off. Or do I need to remind you of why we're doing this in the first place?"

Sebastian began tugging Jim's pants down, using one hand to hold Jim's wrists firmly down to the mattress while the other yanked on the pants, pulling them over Jim's knobby little knees then tossing them aside. Jim bucked and writhed underneath Sebastian, fighting him the whole way, but it was useless. The weight of Sebastian's body kept him pinned flat against the mattress.

Sebastian looked Jim's cock over appraisingly, a light smirk tugging at his lips. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be, runt."

"And you're more of an arsehole than I'd ever imagined," Jim snapped back. His face was flushed red, and he couldn't quite meet Sebastian's eye. He regretted ever coming back to the dorm after putting his sheets into the wash; he should've just taken his laptop with him then hid out in one of the common areas for a while until the whole thing blew over. Now all he could think about was the way Sebastian's eyes were moving up and down his body, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he reached down to slowly stroke a finger up the underside of Jim's cock. Jim bit his lip hard to fight back a frustrated groan, and his head fell back onto the pillow to try and hide any further reactions.

"You like that?" Sebastian asked teasingly. He circled the pad of his finger around Jim's tip, then stroked it back down to the base of his cock. He barely gave Jim any friction at all, choosing to torture him with feather-light caresses instead of anything that might bring him gratification. "Well, you have to do something for me before I'll do anything more for you."

"Fucking bastard," Jim hissed. He wriggled futilely beneath Sebastian once again, this time digging his ankles into the mattress to try and buck up hard enough to throw Sebastian off.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sebastian tutted, abruptly flipping Jim onto his side to give his arse a sharp slap. "You agreed to this, so now you have to play by my terms."

Jim's mouth opened and closed, shock preventing him from formulating a proper response. His face was now positively burning, from the back of his neck up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He was shaking with a mixture of anger and humiliation, but still his cock stayed erect. If anything, it only gave a twitch of interest at the tingling sensation over his arse.

"Now hold still and let me have my fun," Sebastian said while dropping Jim so he laid flat on his back once again. He took Jim's cock in hand and began stroking up and down his length in slow, light touches. His fingers barely grazed Jim's prick while his thumb traced up the underside of the hardened organ, following the trail of the thick vein beneath it. At Jim's tip, Sebastian would pause and circle his thumb just below Jim's crown, watching intently as Jim squirmed and fought back more moans. His own cock was finally beginning to stiffen, bobbing heavily between his legs as he eagerly thought of what was to come next.

Jim had noticed Sebastian's prick as well, and his heart picked up as he stared down at the stiffening organ. For a moment he was terrified to think that Sebastian would put it to more use than Jim had anticipated, but then Sebastian straddled his hips once more, lowering himself just enough to drag his cock directly up against Jim's. Jim gave a small jerk, but a pleased moan finally broke free from his lips. 

Sebastian smirked down at him, continuing the slow, steady rocking of his hips as he began to speak. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to keep touching you just like this until you finish your end of the bargain. Once you've done that, I'll get you off, and then we'll both go about our business like this never happened. Got it?" He smiled at Jim, giving his nipple a playful little tweak as he waited for Jim's answer.

"And if I don't want to get off now?"

"Then you still have to do what we agreed, and instead of getting a nice hand job and some frot, you'll be wanking off in the shower." Sebastian couldn't help but get a self-satisfied grin. For all the times Jim had put him through hell, he was finally getting some form of retribution. He was exceptionally pleased with himself for boxing Jim in like this, making it such that there was no easy way out other than the path Sebastian had laid for him.

Jim's face twisted in disgust, and he scowled deeply at Sebastian. "And what about _that_?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at his erection. "Won't it make things a bit difficult?"

"Maybe, but I have faith in your ability to do it without pissing on your own face. You are one of those physics nerds, aren't you? Aiming a stream of piss should be easy peasy for you."

All through their conversation, Sebastian had been gradually pressing down against Jim further. Now they were sliding together, their cocks moving over one another as Sebastian continued to roll his hips in an easy rhythm. It was a bit rough, given that they didn't have any slick, but it still felt filthy and _so good._ Sebastian could only imagine what it would feel like to hold both their cocks in hand, rutting down against Jim when he squirmed and finally released the contents of his bladder. He pictured Jim's face at that moment, twisted in a mixture of pleasure and humiliation at what Sebastian had done to him. Sebastian's pace quickened even more, small, breathy noises escaping his lips as he rocked against Jim.

"Come on, baby," he encouraged. "Just get it over with. You'll feel so much better when you do." The hand that had been holding Jim's wrists above his head moved down to press onto Jim's stomach. It massaged hard against the area where Sebastian thought the bladder must be, pushing down until he felt Jim tense up and begin to squirm yet again. Jim's constant refusal to just accept that he was beaten was rather amusing, and Sebastian had to give him credit for his persistence.

"I don't want to," Jim replied stiffly, a brief, almost imperceptible pause hanging between his words as he fought with his body. It was reacting in all the wrong ways, doing exactly what he _didn't_ want it to do. Even as he protested, he felt his muscles beginning to relax. They eased until the first drop of urine dripped from his cock, but he quickly fought it back down, clenching up his muscles to try and stem the flood.

The momentary lapse did not go unnoticed, however, and Sebastian merely increased the pace of his rocking. His hand continued to stroke up and down their lengths while his other one pressed down onto Jim's stomach just a fraction more firmly. "That's right. Let it go. Think of how good it'll feel."

"No," Jim grunted in protest, but he knew it was quickly becoming a losing battle. With each passing moment, Sebastian's torturous abuse of his cock drove Jim closer and closer to the edge, while the pressure on his bladder made him crave release desperately. Once again, his control slipped and piss began to dribble from his cock. This time, he couldn't stop it as quickly, and his face burned as he was sure that Sebastian had seen. 

"Fuck, yes," Sebastian urged when he saw the drops of urine rolling from Jim's stomach down toward the sheets. He knew that Jim wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, that soon Jim would finally give in. It was only a matter of moments. He twisted his fist around their cocks, drawing a moan both from himself and Jim as he worked to chip away at the last remaining shreds of Jim's resolve.

Jim had lost the battle; there was no denying this. There was no saving any dignity, either. Sebastian had him cornered, pushed into exactly the position he had wanted. No matter how he looked at things, he was coming out the loser. With each thrust forward, Sebastian's hand pressed even deeper into his bladder and forced out just a little more urine. With each hot drop, Jim lost a little bit more of his will to resist. It would be easier, he told himself, to just let go. To do as Sebastian wanted and just have it over with. And it would feel so nice too, finally getting the relief he was aching for...

Sebastian was damn near close to a frenzy when the steady stream began flowing from Jim. It died down to a trickle once in a while, but then would begin again, each time becoming less faltering until Jim apparently gave up on trying to stop it. Sebastian was torn between watching Jim's face and watching his cock. On one hand, Jim's expression at that moment was just as priceless as Sebastian had imagined it to be. His head was laid back, his throat bared as the muscles in his neck went slack. Sebastian could see the flush over Jim's face, the slight parting of his lips as he let out small, panting breaths, and the way the tip of his tongue occasionally darted out to moisten those lips. Sebastian was tempted to drag him up into a kiss, but this wasn't sex and Jim certainly wouldn't welcome any tender gestures after Sebastian had just forced him to wet himself. 

On the other hand, Sebastian was fascinated by the sight of Jim finally letting go. He'd known for quite some time that he had control issues, that he liked to be the alpha male in every room. Watching Jim coming apart, seeing him finally allowing himself release and submitting to Sebastian's will was almost enough to drive Sebastian over the edge then and there. The hand that had been placed on Jim's stomach moved downward, his fingertips sliding through the mess Jim had made on himself. It was still warm to the touch, even more so than Jim's skin which was still covered in a deep crimson flush. Finally, the stream died down to a trickle then petered down entirely until all that was left was the creak of the bed as Sebastian continued to thrust into his fist, his cock sliding over Jim's between his fingers, and Jim's half-stifled groans.

"Fuck, that was gorgeous," Sebastian said while leaning down to begin sucking hickeys over Jim's neck once again. "Love the way you look when you're giving up." He bit down on the shell of Jim's ear, his lips turning up into a faint smirk as he heard Jim's barely audible moan. He was trying _so hard_ not to enjoy all this, but Sebastian knew better. He could tell that Jim was on the precipice of orgasm, that each thrust of his hips brought him closer to his climax. Sebastian continued twisting his fist around them, circling his thumb over Jim's tip with each upward stroke. He himself was close to completion, his breath now coming in sharp, needy pants as he continued to rock into his fist. 

What felt like several minutes passed with only the sounds of their breathing and the slap of skin filling the room. Sebastian was lost in a haze of lust, so close to his climax that his thighs were trembling with the effort of continuing to roll his hips into his fist instead of just giving up and stroking them off. He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Jim, using his expression of mixed ecstasy and frustration to bring himself off. With a final grunt, Sebastian stiffened for a moment then began coming, still rocking down hard against Jim as he worked himself through his orgasm. He could hear Jim's soft whines and moans, and feel him pushing up to meet his thrusts. Sebastian was just beginning to drop into the blissful haze following his orgasm when Jim finally gave a small, keening cry and spilled over Sebastian's fist. Sebastian felt Jim trembling beneath him, his muscles tightening and relaxing sporadically through the shocks of his orgasm running through him. 

They laid in a pile on the bed, both gasping as they attempted to regain their breath. Sebastian was the first to gain his bearings, and he rolled off of Jim with a very satisfied sigh. "That...was a damn good shag," he finally concluded, a pleased smile making the corners of his lips twitch upward. 

Jim gave a noncommittal grunt, the reality of what had just happened slowly sinking in. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled to the side away from Sebastian, doing his best to move out of the puddle of urine. He was ashamed of what he'd done, of how Sebastian had so thoroughly bent him to do as he said, but then again, it felt sort of nice. That was certainly the best orgasm he could remember having, even if his experience with them was a little limited. Moreover, somewhere in the middle of pissing himself he'd felt a thrill, as if what they were doing was so dirty and wrong that it actually felt _good_. However, he wasn't going to let Sebastian know any of that; the prick's ego was big enough without him inflating it further. He settled into a quiet sort of contemplation, lost among his thoughts until Sebastian abruptly jarred him out of them with a slap to his arse.

"Better go get in the shower, runt, before I decide to take it first," Sebastian said while feeling around for the tissues under his bed once again. He wiped his hand over the tissue, cleaning away the come that had spread over his palm and between his fingers.

"And you better go put your sheets in the wash," Jim countered as he pushed himself up on his elbows, then swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "Before someone wakes up and sees you, and you have to explain why there's piss and come smeared all over your bedding." He got up off the bed and strolled over to their shared bathroom, his demeanor indignant and haughty once again.

Sebastian laughed at Jim's posturing, watching him until he disappeared into the bathroom. He did have a rather nice arse, Sebastian thought while kicking the soiled sheets off his bed. As the sound of the shower running filled the dorm, he began wondering just how soon he could find an excuse to do all that again.

**Author's Note:**

> For all my cheerleaders and enablers.


End file.
